


twit fic 21

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, anyway. birthday sex., idk when his birthday is, in this fic - Freeform, its wills birthday here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 16





	twit fic 21

“how did you know it was my birthday?” will asked, incredulous.  
“checked your id the first time you spent the night,” duncan admitted, having the good grace to look a little ashamed.   
“of course you did,” will chuckled, approaching duncan and winding an arm around his waist. “thank you.”  
duncan smiled when will kissed his cheek, rubbing his back before clearing his throat.  
“i didn’t know what you’d like, so i-“  
“it’s perfect,” will cut him off, a small smile   
on his lips.  
the cake mix had come from a box and the frosting had come from a can. it was a messy thing, some of the yellow cake showing through the chocolate frosting.  
“i cooked, too,” duncan added, a little proud but still looking to will for approval.   
“well, shit. if i didn’t know better i’d think you were buttering me up.”  
will laughed, and duncan knew he’d never hear a sweeter sound.  
-  
after they’d eaten dinner and shared large slices of cake, the pair fell into companionable silence to clean up. it was one of duncan’s   
favorite things about will. silence never felt suffocating, and conversation never felt forced.  
“thank you,” will spoke softly as he dried off the last plate and duncan stuck the leftovers in his fridge.  
“happy birthday,” duncan half smiled, coming back to will.   
duncan braced a hand on the counter on either side of will’s hips, pressing close and leaning down to kiss him. will melted into it easily, closing his eyes and placing his hands gently on duncan’s sides.  
they moved slowly from the kitchen to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they   
went. they weren’t in a hurry, and duncan was gentle as he eased will down onto his bed, covering the other man’s body with his own.  
“won’t break me,” will chuckled quietly, humming and running his fingers through the hair on duncan’s chest as his neck was covered in kisses.   
“oh, i know,” duncan mumbled, nipping gently and making will laugh. “just want to take my time tonight, if that’s okay.”  
will nodded, meeting duncan’s gaze and smiling at him fondly.  
-  
it could’ve been minutes or hours later that will was writhing on duncan’s bed.   
duncan was sucking his cock slowly as he fingered him open, stretching him out like he was savoring it.  
“i’m never going to be more ready, baby, cmon,” will whined, tugging on duncan’s hair.  
duncan pulled back, resting his cheek on will’s hip and looking up at him for a moment.   
“i’m never getting prettier,” will scolded him, but his tone was so fond that it made duncan chuckle.  
“you’re always pretty,” he mumbled, words muffled as he kissed up will’s belly, slowly easing his fingers out of him.  
will found the lube first, pumping a generous amount into   
duncan’s hand before setting it aside again.  
“like this?” duncan asked, looking up at will as he stroked his own cock, spreading the lube.  
“yeah. wanna see you,” will smiled and wrapped his arms around duncan’s shoulders, pulling him down into a slow and deep kiss.   
duncan didn’t pull away as he hitched one of will’s legs up around his waist, will catching on and wrapping both around him. their lips only parted when duncan pushed inside, both of them moaning. will’s sounds of pleasure always sounded almost pained, but duncan thought they   
were beautiful.  
stopping when his hips were pressed against will’s ass, duncan kissed him again before pulling halfway out and thrusting back in again. he kept the pace slow and deep, never pulling out very far before fucking back into will at just the right angle.  
“fuck, there,”   
will gasped against duncan’s lips, his cock twitching between them.  
“that’s it, i’ve got you,” duncan hummed, feeling will’s arms and legs tighten around him. the majority of the time, will wanted to be taken roughly. but over the course of their relationship, duncan had   
discovered that will was just afraid to ask for what he wanted. sometimes, will needed to be held and cared for like he was something precious. duncan had no problem providing that for him.  
“that’s it, gorgeous,” duncan murmured, kissing will’s stubbled jaw when he tipped his   
head back, moaning.  
“that’s it. relax. i’ve got you,” duncan nudged his nose just below will’s ear before kissing him there, eliciting a shiver and a tightening around his cock that he hadn’t expected.  
“please,” will moaned the word, and duncan knew what he needed.   
wrapping a hand around will’s cock, duncan started to stroke him off, fucking into him faster, a little harder, knowing just how to push will over the edge.  
“duncan, oh fuck, duncan, i-“  
“shh, shh shh. i know. i know. come for me, let me feel you, just let go.”   
will cried out, his hand cradling the back of duncan’s neck and clutching him close as he came. duncan groaned, rutting into will a few more times before following him over the edge. the hot grip and clench of will’s muscles around him was too much, and duncan groaned his name   
when he came inside.  
they both panted softly for a few moments, hearts pounding in tandem where their chests were pressed together. soft kisses were exchanged, but they didn’t need to speak. not yet, at least.  
after another minute or two, duncan drew away and retreated to the   
bathroom. he came back with a warm washcloth, wiping will down and ignoring the half hearted batting away.  
tossing the cloth on the floor to be handled in the morning, duncan fussed briefly over the blankets, tucking will’s naked body under them before joining him.   
“good birthday?” duncan asked, pulling will to his chest. neither of them liked having their backs to a door, so duncan had gotten into the easy habit of spooning up behind will when they shared a bed.  
“mhm. very good. thank you,” will looked back over his shoulder, and duncan   
granted him one last kiss.  
“good. get some sleep, will.”  
“mhm. g’night, duncan.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
